Existing elevator systems allow a user to submit an elevator call (e.g., a hall call or a destination call) using their own mobile device (e.g., a smartphone). Users of elevator systems often desire to know the arrival time of their assigned elevator car. It can be difficult to precisely indicate an elevator car arrival time. As more elevator demand is entered, elevator assignments change, which can further affect the elevator car arrival time. This makes displaying an accurate elevator car arrival time difficult.